


Monstrous Changes

by Estelathan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Monsterous Thoughts, Self-Hatred, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, character injury, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wonders when he changed. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story fits into the realm of 'The Dark World' and does contain spoilers towards the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrous Changes

**Author's Note:**

> While not terribly graphic this work DOES contain violence and character death. If that's not your thing, please do not read it! I wrote this for my own entertainment, and it is not meant to offend anyone!

Loki wonders when he changed.  
  
Never before has he killed outside battle or war. He is the Trickster, a liar, and a million other things and titles, but an outright murderer is something he has never been.  
  
Then he remembers his ill-fated fall through the Void and the darkness he encountered there that has nothing to do with the literal dark that lies between the stars. He recalls his time on Migard; his failed attempt at ruling those ridiculous, pathetic mortals. He remembers his crippling defeat at the hands of a green monster that masquerades as a man.  
  
In the end he lays the blame for his misfortunes where he always has these past years: squarely on Odin's shoulders. On the man who stole him as a prize of war, who shunned and lied to him his entire life until the truth was finally revealed.  
  
Everything was going _so perfectly_. Loki had pulled off his 'death' without a hitch; Thor thought him dead and though he loath admit it, the vision of his so-called brother's anguish over that dying form will be something he never forgets. The fact that Thor had no choice but to leave Loki's body on that barren wasteland, for there would be no honorable funeral for the fallen prince, was simply icing on the proverbial cake. From there it had been easy to conjure the form of a Einherjar and return to the ship that brought him back to Asgard. Yes, it had been perfect, right up until the point he approached Odin himself.  
  
Loki should have known better, but listening to himself is something he's never been good at until it's far too late and now is no different. He steps closer, eying the Allfather warily as he does so, his own borrowed face a careful mask of neutrality. "We found a body."  
  
"Loki." In the single breath it took to utter his name, Loki knows his ruse is up. It is _impossible_ , he had been so careful but somehow Odin **knows** what stands before him and the game is finally over . . . Or is it? Loki has backed down from fights before but some nameless emotion is building in his veins and before either one of them can fully realize what is happening Loki's dagger is plunged hilt deep into Odin's chest. Red blurs his vision as he feels the guard's glamour fading away and he is boiling with rage and betrayal and the anguish of a neglected son as the dagger is twisted in deeper.  
  
There is something utterly intimate in watching the look of surprise and betrayal and finally anguish cross Odin's face as he stumbles backwards, his hands pressed tight around the dagger. Blood, hot and deep red, swells beneath his useless fingers to drip down his clothing before finally splattering against the stone floor.  It ignites a fire in Loki's belly as he watches, a wide, wicked grin splayed across his face.   
  
In this moment Loki is not himself. No, he is the monster of nightmares, the beast parents warn their children about. A blue hand shoots out to grasp the dagger's hilt resting above Odin's own, and crimson eyes rise to meet the Allfather's single one, drinking in the revulsion he sees there.   
  
"Look upon the monster you once called your son!" Loki's voice is guttural, befitting his monstrous visage as he slowly drags the blade upwards. The trail of blood grows as Odin makes a horrible gurgling sound that Loki cannot, will not find pitying. Monsters do not regret their actions, especially against those that made them monsters in the first place.   
  
Eternity passes in the space of two sluggish heartbeats and at last it is over. The spark of life fades from Odin's eye as Loki watches on impassionately; and with a wave of his hand Odin's dull, lifeless form disappears from before the Monster that vanquished him. It is only justified that the remains should be banished to the barren wasteland of the dark world to rot for all eternity in lieu of Loki's.  
  
As he stares at the empty throne Loki wonders when he changed. As he feels the familiar tingling of his magic engulfing his body he realizes it no longer matters. Change is necessary to survival and if his survival depends on changing, who is Loki to argue? Bending over he picks up Gungnir from where it had fallen from Odin's slack fingers and turns to face the room with his now one good eye as that slow smile eases over his borrowed lips.  
  
  
Yes, it seems change is necessary to survival and Loki will do anything to survive. . .  
  



End file.
